Vanished
by Massieluver1
Summary: Seven years ago Kick ran away, he left behind a lot of things, a mourning best friend, a depressed family, and a heartbroken girlfriend. Then one day he came back. A lot changed in seven years, and the Mellowbrook he once knew and loved became the nightmare he never wanted. What happens when he encounters his girlfriend after seven years apart? Work in progress.


Vanished

**Avery: Okay I started writing this over a year ago and since then my writing style has changed/improved so just read this and tell me your thoughts.**

Tears streamed down the girl's face like the raindrops above, soaking through every strand of her long golden hair. The twenty year old woman had been waiting seven years, seven long years, for this day. Now he was standing there, right in front of her, his bright blue eyes gazing lovingly into her's. She wanted to embrace the familiar strength and warmth of his arms, she wanted to kiss his lips, which were sweet and soft like satin on her skin. She tried to smile but she couldn't, she burst into a fit of hysteria. All her emotions that she had built up over the last seven years, love, anger, hatred, lust, depression, desire, came to a immediate catharsis.

"Where have you been?" She screamed lividly and fierce. Her body shook furiously, telling him what she had been yearning to tell him for seven years. "Your best friend never stopped searching for you and almost died trying, your family never got over losing you, I went into depression, all because of you! You jerk, I loved you, you knew I loved you!"

"Kendall, I-I'm sorry." He whispered, he looked down in pity and sadness. She looked at him and cried harder, he wasn't sorry, if he was he wouldn't have ran away. If he was really sorry he wouldn't have left and caused so much pain and suffering. Did he even realize what he had done by leaving? All these things that happened after he left, it was all so horrible for her and for everyone she knew.

"Just forget it Kick." She told him sternly, her eyes now staring daggers into his.

And just like that she left him there, standing heartbroken in the pouring rain, just like she did seven years ago…

**-7 Years ago-**

Life is like a rollercoaster, when it goes up you can either run or brace yourself to go down. Kendall never liked roller coasters, the ups, and downs, and corkscrews, and loops, It made her shutter just to think about it. But standing there, feeling so tiny up against the huge rollercoaster at six flags gave her the worst feeling of all. She had past butterflies in her stomach, they had become pterodactyls, almost forcing up her lunch. Of all the places that you could go on a last day of school trip Mrs. Fitzpatrick's class had to go to Six Flags. If that wasn't bad enough guess whose mortal enemy was forcing her onto the biggest, fastest, most extreme ride in the amusement park.

"Come on Kendall, its not that scary." Kick told her playfully.

"Um it kind of is." Kendall whimpered.

The poor girl was petrified, he would never actually force her onto this ride, would he? He was fearless, when the rollercoaster went up he didn't run, he embraced it. Took what life threw at him, held it up to the sun, not caring if it was on a silver platter or not.

"You'll be fine," Kick reassured her. "I get that your scared to ride down a hill but this is tested and is safe."

"I know that but-" Kendall chocked. "I-I'm afraid of really high places."

"You didn't seem to mind when we climbed Ronaldo's shelf." Kick reminded her.

"Well yeah but that's because I felt more secure when you-" Kendall stopped when she realized what she was about to say.

"When I what?" Kick asked.

Kendall's face turned bright crimson and he caught on to what she was saying. He reached out and took her hand, making both their faces become scarlet red.

"When I hold your hand?" Kick said, he smiled flirtatiously and reached for her hand.

"Kick," Kendall whispered. "What if someone sees us? We're supposed to act like we hate each other."

Kick and Kendall had been secretly dating since Ronaldo broke up with her. Kendall hating sneaking around, lying to her family, pretending everything between her and Kick was the same as it had always been. Kendall wanted to be like those happy couples you'd see in movies, the kind that hold hands in the hallways and kiss before leaving for their separate classes. But sadly if Kendall showed her affection towards Kick in public then she would have a problem, and that problem rhymed with Wacky.

"Let them think what they want." Kick whispered back, holding her small frail hand close to his chest.

Kick pulled Kendall into one of the many cars and the employees strapped them in. Soon enough they were off, the rollercoaster went up and you could see nothing but the dark clouds approaching. Kendall half wished it would start raining because then they would have to stop the ride, they would stop the ride right? Kendall held onto the bar in front of her as if it were keeping her off her death bed. Kick noticed her paranoid look and rested his hand on top of hers. She suddenly felt a surge of electricity course through her veins, she felt stronger, like there was nothing in the world that she couldn't do. The rollercoaster reached the top and hovered for a brief moment. You could see the entire park from the top of the rollercoaster. Kendall braced herself for the drop, her hand clutching Kick's tightly, it would only be a fast three second drop but she was determined to enjoy every moment of it. This was her moment not to run away, to embrace the drop and take whatever happens next with dignity. She even enjoyed herself on the first thrill ride she had ever taken.

"Was that so bad?" Kick asked her when they got off.

"No," Kendall replied with a laugh. "Do you want to go on the tunnel of love?"

Kendall had a gleam of hope in her eyes, but Kick shook his head.

"Someone might see us and suspect something." Kick said flatly.

"If someone sees us now they wont suspect something?" Kendall asked. "Cant you just take me on a ride? I am your girlfriend."

"I cant, we might run into you know who." Kick replied in a hushed voice.

A drop of rain landed on Kendall's cheek, but she was too caught up in the moment to notice.

"What is your deal?" Kendall yelled in frustration. "Since when do you care what Jackie says?"

"Since she started a blog about me and I began to get more popular." Kick replied.

"Oh, and what? Having a girlfriend would just ruin that?" Kendall asked, her brown eyes filled with tears, as they fell they mixed with the rain that was now coming down fast.

"Kendall you don't understand." Kick tried to explain.

"No I understand completely" Kendall said.

She turned away from him, but he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to face him, his face was mere inches away from her own.

"Kendall, you know I love you but I need to keep everyone happy," Kick said, in an attempt to clear things up. He offered her his hand. "Do you understand?"

She knew that she could just end this fight right now by agreeing, but she didn't. There was something about the way his blue eyes sparkled that made her want to say yes, made her want to stay and hold on forever. But she let go.

"No Kick," She whispered. "I cant do this anymore."

Kendall walked away, regretting her decision with every step she took, she didn't dare look back. How much did she want to run to him, embrace him with open arms and love him forever. But all she did was walk away, leaving the small boy heartbroken.

That night Kendall heard a hard and furious knock on the front door.

"Kendall could you get that?" Her dad yelled.

"Okay" Kendall replied.

She opened the door and saw Gunther standing there with tears in his eyes.

"Have you seen Kick?" Gunther asked, he looked enraged and sorrowful.

"No, what happened?" Kendall replied urgently with worry and hurt.

"He ran away." Gunther said through his sobbing, he stared at Kendall like she had done something horribly wrong.

"What? Why?" Kendall yelled, eyes filling with tears.

"You know!" Gunther yelled in fury. "You did something! He ran away because of you!"

The usually sweet Nordic boy had nothing but hatred in his emerald green eyes. Kendall felt guilty, she was about to explain what happened but she couldn't talk, it was as if someone had cut off her tongue. Gunther walked away and Kendall could do nothing but close the door and run up to her room. For days Kendall sat in her room and didn't eat or sleep, all she did was cry. Everyone was affected by Kick's disappearance, his family and friends mostly but Kendall was hit the hardest. Nothing could compare to the fact that the love of her life was gone. Gunther's words kept on ringing in her ears "He ran away because of you" and over time she believed it.

**Avery: And that's the chapter, I edited it a bit but this is how it currently is. I don't know whether or not this story should be continued and I sort of want to finish "Kick's On The Road" first. Knowing me I cant do more then one thing at a time. And before I forget this story also has a soundtrack to go along with it, and if this story is continued, whether it be a year from now or a month from now, the song title and artist will be at the beginning of the chapter and you can look it up on Youtube. That's all for now mi amigos!**

_**This chapter's song is:**_

_**When The Rain Comes by Third Day**_


End file.
